Kimi ni Todoke
by NatsumiHyuuga
Summary: Hinata yang merupakan anak seorang peselingkuh, terpaksa menerima perlakuan buruk dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sasuke, seorang terpelajar yang datang ke Konoha, tiba-tiba saja menjadi seorang savior di mata Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yohoo! Minna-san! Kali ini Natsu bikin fic yang baru! **_

_**Oh iya, sebelumnya ada beberapa announcement untuk para reviewer. **_

_**Love Instinct akan Natsu hapus, penggantinya ya fic baru ini.**_

_**Untuk mengetik lebih banyak di bagian cerita, Natsu bakalan menghilangkan bagian ucapan terima kasih kepada reviewer karena Natsu gak bisa terlalu berlama-lama di depan laptop. Jadi, Natsu cuma akan membalas review dari reader yang tidak log in. Untuk yang log in, akan Natsu balas PM langsung (^.^)/. Gomen ne, bukannya Natsu gak menghargai review, demo… hontou ni gomen ne! M(_ _)M**_

_**Yup, itu saja announcement-nya, maaf apabila reader merasa kecewa, tapi mengertilah, ini demi kebahagiaan reader semua #nicegirlmode**_

_**Warning: di sini Hinata akan malang banget nasibnya. Tapi jangan khawatir! Itu semua bukan karena Natsu benci Hinata, malah Natsu nge-fans beratsama Hina-hime. jadi jangan nge-flame, ya~ Natsu harap semuanya paham :D**_

_**Naruto is not mine, it's Masashi Kishimoto sensei's**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kimi ni Todoke

"_**Dia anak perempuan itu kan?"**_

"_**Jalang."**_

"_**Pelacur!"**_

"_**Biarkan aku sendiri!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN PERNAH KAU DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI!" seorang wanita dengan_ tsumugi_ butut berwarna ungu menyingsingkan lengan _tsumugi_-nya dengan geram. Bisa dilihat air wajahnya yang menyiratkan emosi dan kemarahan yang kuat pada seorang gadis yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di depan rumah kayu bobrok.

Gadis malang yang didorong jatuh oleh wanita tadi terlihat akan menangis. _Tsumugi _hijau tua miliknya menjadi basah oleh hujan. "Bi-bibi, a-a-aku tidak pe-pernah mendekati p-p-pu-putramu! I-itu hanya fitnah!"tukas gadis bermata putih dengan sedikit warna ungu itu.

"APA? JADI KAU MENUDUH PUTRAKU BERBOHONG? KURANG AJAR KAU! DASAR KAU JALANG!"

Wanita itu menampar dengan keras pipi putih sang gadis. Hingga si gadis cantik itu harus kembali tersungkur setelah ia berdiri.

Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, wanita kasar tersebut membanting _fusuma_ rumahnya dengan keras, meninggalkan si gadis cantik di luar –basah kuyub.

Berjalanlah ia sepanjang jalanan kecil kumuh di pinggir desa Konoha yang tergenang air hujan setinggi mata kakinya. Pandangan orang-orang di sekitar membuat gadis malang ini harus menunduk malu.

Lihat saja dirinya, sudah basah, rambut biru tua terurai berantakan, dan noda merah di pipi chubby-nya membuat dirinya terasa dikucilkan dari orang-orang yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih rapi daripada dirinya.

Semua orang memakai payung kertas serta geta. Sedangkan dirinya…

Dipercepatnya langkah kaki mungil yang tidak beralaskan kaki itu menuju rumah kesayangannya. Walaupun rumah itu kecil dan sudah bobrok, bahkan menambal _shoji _saja tidak bisa, dia tetap mencintai rumahnya yang sudah melindunginya dari terpaan hujan, panas dan badai walau tidak maksimal.

Ah ya, nama gadis ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis malang tanpa orang tua dan saudara. Kerjanya sehari-hari hanyalah sebagai seorang pembersih di rumah kepala desa, Tsunade.

Hanya beberapa orang yang menerima dan baik kepada Hinata dengan hati yang benar-benar tulus. Cuma keluarga Inuzuka, Aburame, Haruno, dan seorang anak lelaki bernasib sama seperti Hinata yang sudah lama menjadi tempat persinggahan hati si gadis.

"Hina-chan! Kau ada di dalam kan? Ayo, buka pintunya! Aku bawa ramen, loh!"

Terdengar suara lelaki yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Akhirnya, pangeran berkuda putih kesayangannya sudah datang. Buru-buru desekanya air mata yang sempat menggantung di sudut matanya itu dan segera membuka pintu untuk menyambut pujaan hati.

"Na-naruto-kun? Si-silakan m-m-masuk…" ujar Hinata dengan malu-malu. Wajah _kawaii_-nya itu menjadi merah dengan tiba-tiba. Dipersilahkannya Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hina-chan, kau mau _tonkatsu_ ramen? Atau _miso _ramen?"

Hinata bengong memperhatikan wajah dan rambut Naruto yang tidak terlihat seperti orang jepang pada umumnya. Rambut pirang seperti orang barat, kulit yang tidak putih –tan- dan bola matanya yang biru jernih seperti langit yang tidak pernah gagal mencerahkan hati mendung Hinata.

Dari yang Naruto yang pernah ceritakan padanya, ayah Naruto merupakan warga asing yang pernah tinggal di Konoha dan menjadi kepala desa selama 2 tahun. Setelah itu, ayahnya pergi tidak tahu kemana bersama-sama ibunya. Tentu saja, kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu sudah meninggalkan bekas yang terpatri indah di jiwa Naruto.

"Errr… Hinata-chan? Kau membuatku takut."

Hinata terkejut mendapati dirinya menatapi Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. "Ah! G-gomen, Naruto-kun. A-aku mau ya-yang _miso_ ramen s-saja."

"Kalau begitu, satu _miso_ ramen datang!"

Betapa bahagianya Hinata dengan keberadaan Naruto. _Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun…_

Kali ini saja, walaupun cuma beberapa saat, biarlah Hinata merasakan cerahnya langit biru di dalam taman impian mungilnya.

Tapi…

Tampaknya badai akan segera datang menghampiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Baka-otouto_, kau sudah siap?"

Ucap seorang pria tinggi dengan _haori_ hitam berlambang kipas di punggungnya. Seraya memanggil kusir, orang yang dia panggil '_baka-otouto_' itu hanya berwajah datar, tidak seperti kakaknya yang sudah tersenyum senang.

"Hn."

Si kakak menghela napas. "Sungguh, kau tidak tahu kosakata yang lain selain 'hn'? menyedihkan." Tampaknya si adik tidak suka dibilang begitu. Buktinya, dia langsung memelototi kakaknya dengan mata obsidian-nya.

"Yare-yare, berhentilah melotot, Sasuke. Kau mau kharismamu jatuh?"

"Sasuke Uchiha ini tidak akan jatuh kharismanya, asal kau tahu, _baka-aniki_."

Tidak dipedulikannya balasan si adik. Akhirnya, Uchiha bersaudara itu segera menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah dipanggil Itachi dari tadi. Begitu naik, si kusir bertanya kepada kedua orang itu kemana tujuan mereka.

"Stasiun Negara Hi."

Menghembuskan napas, si Uchiha bontot menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Disenderkannya punggung dan pinggangnya yang sudah lelah dari tadi duduk menghadapi ayahnya yang cerewet.

_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sambil berjalan, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata yang kedinginan setiap berjalan di luar rumah, apalagi kalau dia sendirian. Gadis ini bukanlah gadis ketus seperti Sakura yang dapat menghajar orang lain yang menghinanya.

Gadis ini begitu halus, rapuh, dan indah. Hinata bak porselen yang diciptakan oleh tangan sang seniman yang menginginkan karyanya menjadi sangat indah, tapi rapuh.

Wajar saja kalau tangan Hinata dingin karena nervous. Habisnya, penduduk di desa ini tidak menyukai Hinata. Alasannya karena sang ibu yang beberapa tahun lalu saat Hinata masih kecil, terlibat perselingkuhan dengan seorang kepala keluarga.

Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan dengan berbagai cemooh, ibu Hinata pun jatuh sakit sampai akhirnya sang takdir datang menjemput.

Jadilah Hinata seorang anak yatim-piatu yang kini dicemooh orang karena perbuatan ibunya di masa lalau.

"Hinata-chan, aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku jauh-jauh. Hehehehe"

Si pirang menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum cerah. Hinata tidak tahan dengan senyuman silau milik si _gaijin_, semakin memerah wajahya.

"I-iya. Sama-sama"

Pergilah sang pangeran dari sisi sang putri.

"Dia anak perempuan itu kan?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang berbisik dibelakangnya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk respon dari wanita-wanita yang lain, Hinata dapat mendengar suara berbeda yang menyambut cemoohan itu seperti sebuah lolongan serigala yang memanggil teman-temannya.

"Jalang."

Hinata semakin kencang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu_. Seandainya Naruto ada di sini…_

"Pelacur!"

Dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh membasahi pipi, Hinata berteriak seraya berlari dengan harapan tidak akan mendengar perkataan kasar dari warga sekitar.

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

_**Di gedung kepala desa, Konoha, 15:30.**_

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-san. Saya Tsunade, kepala desa Konoha. Aku harap kau betah berada di sini sambil melakukan risetmu." Kepala desa yang seksi ini menyambut seorang pria berjas hitam dengan tatanan rambut yang bisa dibilang tidak rapi.

"_Arigatou_, Hokage-sama. Aku mohon bantuannya."

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu, Uchiha-san?"

"Tergantung apa itiu"

Tsunade berdiri dan melihat ke luar jendela, menatapi hujan yang sudah datang seolah-olah menyambut si Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Dengan mata coklatnya itu, Tsunade menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menjaga seseorang dari… Ah, bukan. Dapatkah kau menolong seorang gadis malang diluar sana?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menolong?"

"Ya, ada seorang gadis di desa ini yang terkucilkan. Bisakah kau menolongnya walau hanya sedikit?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

_**Maaf ya di fic ini Hinata jadi menderita **_

_**Benar-benar maaf sama Hinata fans, (Natsu juga gak tega nulisnya) tapi Natsu Cuma ingin sebuah fic yang menggugah hati, dan tentu saja sebuah romantisme di antara Sasuke dan Hinata yang indah.**_

_**Well, beribu maaf minna-san.**_

_**Review yaaaa~ (no flame please)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yup, sudah ter-update :D**_

_**Kaya'nya chapter sebelumnya alurnya terasa dipercepat ya? -,-**_

_**Tapi kali ini tidak. Natsu akan coba sekuat tenaga supaya alurnya perfect! **_

_**Mana typo juga banyak -,-**_

_**Emang sih ya, kurang bagus ceritanya (ToT)/ **_

_**Tapi… **_

_**#lupakan xD**_

_**Naruto is not mine, it's Masashi Kishimoto's sensei**_.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimi ni Todoke

"Kau si-siapa?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"A-apa... ada y-yang bisa kubantu?"

"Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus menolong orang yang tidak kukenal?" Cetus Sasuke tajam.

Kesalahan besar untuk si kepala desa pirang itu, _jangan pernah menyuruh Sasuke Uchiha untuk menolong._

Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang tidak mengenakkan di telinga, Tsunade menatap si Uchiha bontot.

"Jaga bicaramu, GAKI." Tsunade menekankan baik-baik kata _gaki _agar sampai ke telinga _si pantat ayam brengsek_ –begitulah pikiran Tsunade.

Kesalahan besar untuk Sasuke Uchiha, _jangan pernah adu mulut dengan si nenek tua. _Tapi pada dasarnya semua keluarga Uchiha pemberani, -kelewat berani- Sasuke kembali merancang kata-kata pedas yang siap diluncurkannya untuk counterattack.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, OBAA-SAN."

Menghela napaslah Tsunade menghadapi anak ingusan satu ini. padahal baru 1 jam yang lalu mereka bertemu, dan sekarang keadaan di antara mereka berdua bisa diibaratkan seperti air dan minyak.

"Gadis ini adalah seorang yatim-piatu. Ia… selalu dikucilkan oleh warga di desa ini. dia gadis yang baik dan jujur, bahkan dia adalah gadis yang sabar."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau datang ke desa ini untuk melakukan riset kan? Mempelajari strata kelas social bawah? Maka gadis itu cocok menjadi bahan risetmu."

_Ada benarnya juga_

"Baiklah. Siapa nama gadis itu?"

Tsunade tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sambil menaruh dagunya di tangan yang sudah berada diatas meja, Tsunade berkata pelan;

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Tidak perlu penjelasan macam-macam lagi, Sasuke segera keluar dari kantor kepala desa yang ke-5 itu. Mengambil payung hitam miliknya, Sasuke berjalan dengan elegannnya di jalanan utama desa Konoha yang bersih dari sampah namun basah.

Selama 1 tahun Sasuke akan tinggal di tempat dokter handal- bertangan dingin- andalan Konoha, di rumah keluarga Haruno.

Mungkin lebih baik apabila Sasuke langsung pergi ke klinik Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa hujan semakin deras, petir semakin sering menyambar, Hinata buru-buru pulang. Walaupun basah-basah, Hinata tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah berantakan.

Terima kasih kepada penduduk desa yang bermulut racun itu.

Entah kenapa, Hinata menghentikan larinya. Ia berhenti seketika saat mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis. Karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar, gadis ini mencari-cari asal suara misterius itu.

Saat diperiksanya daerah selokan nan kotor, Hinata menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang basah kuyup sambil menangis, memperlihatkan giginya yang masih ompong.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata! Anak laki-laki itu adalah Konohamaru!

Cucu kesayangan almarhum kepala desa ke-3; Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ng… Ko-Konohamaru… -kun? Ke-kenapa kau menangis?"

Si bocah menangis terisak-isak sembari menggosok-gosok matanya yang sudah merah. Otomatis, Hinata langsung mengelus-elus kepala si bocah.

"Huweeeee! Pisang la-lapis coklatku –hiks- jatuuuh!"

Ingin rasanya Hinata menertawakan alasan konyol Konohamaru. Tapi kan Hinata bukan tipe gadis berhati jahat, jadi si gadis baik hati ini menepuk kepala Konohamaru dengan pelan layaknya seorang ibu.

"Lututmu terluka. Lukanya juga bessar sekali, loh. Ayo kita ke klinik Sakura-chan!"

Tersenyum setelah mendengar ajakan Hinata, Konohamaru tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan gigi-gigi susu yang ada ompongnya.

"Arigatou, Nee-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya si Uchiha bontot sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang klinik Haruno.

Karena udara dingin yang menusuk, Sasuke segera menarik ke bawah tali lonceng kecil yang ada di depan klinik bersih yang berbau obat-obatan tersebut.

_Di luar begini saja bau obat sudah tercium. Bagaimana kalau di dalam? Mungkin lebih parah._

Tapi bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya kalau tidak mengeluh. Di setiap perbuatan yang merepotkan atau merugikan untuknya, maka siapkan tutup telinga agar tidak mendengar keluhan tajamnya. Yah, untung saja kebiasaan mengeluhnya tidak separah Shikamaru Nara–rekan bisnis keluarga Uchiha-.

Kembali ke cerita…

_Kok lama sekali?_

Dengan geram –akibat kedinginan- Sasuke kembali menarik kasar tali lonceng malang milik keluarga Haruno. Belum sempat Sasuke mau menarik kembali tali itu, suara seorang perempuan terdengar dengan lantangnya dari dalam rumah.

"Chotto!"

Bisa didengar, pintu klinik itu terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"Tidak sabaran seka-…"

Voila! Dihadapan Sasuke kini ada seorang gadis dengan warna rambut teraneh yag pernah ia lihat. Merah jambu pucat yang dibiarkan tergerai indah sampai pinggangnya.

"…-li sih… E-eh… Errr…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, penumpang sementara di rumahmu."

Si gadis masih tercengang dengan hadirnya Sasuke. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup layaknya ikan koi di rumah Sasuke. Wajahnya juga berubah warna menjadi merah muda seperti rambutnya sendiri.

Menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung diberi, Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ya ampun si gadis pink ini bukannya mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk, dia malah terdiam menatapi wajah Sasuke. Bukannya Sasuke mau sombong, tapi Sasuke sudah tahu tanda-tanda kalau seorang perempuan atau gerombolan perempuan menatapnya seperti itu.

Itu tandanya… mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak mau tahu? Hampir semua gadis-gadis bahkan guru wanita pun jatuh hati sama si Uchiha. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, salahkan wajah tampan dengan topeng es miliknya itu.

"Boleh masuk?" merasa tulang-tulangnya mulai ngilu, Sasuke langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam klinik tanpa menunggu persetujuan gadis yang sedang melamun di depan pintu klinik.

Sesampai di dalam klinik, Sasuke segera merasa nyaman. Sofa berwarna coklat tua dan ditambah juga perapian yang menempel di dinding tepat di depan Sasuke sedang menduduki sofa tersebut.

"Ehm… Sasuke-kun mau minum t-teh?"

_Rupanya gadis ini sudah sadar dari mimpi siang harinya._

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Sasuke dingin kepada orang yang baru ia temui, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Malah ia yang bertanya "Darimana kau tahu namaku?". Ia menatapi sang gadis dengan bola mata hitam kelam miliknya yang _lagi-lagi berhasil _membuat rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipi si gadis pengkhayal –Sasuke menamakannya seperti itu di dalam pikirannya-.

"Ayah dan Ibuku menceritakan tamu yang akan datang dari kota Tanzaku. Dia seorang mahasiswa."

"Oh,"

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Semoga kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku boleh memanggilmu SASUKE saja? Boleh ya?"

Memainkan ujung rambut pink-nya, si gadis kembali tersipu. Tak lupa menaruh tangan sebelahnya di belakang dan menekukkan kaki sebelah, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi tetap lurus. Dia juga menatap Sasuke dengan mata emerald jernih miliknya –yang sayangnya harus diakui dengan predikat _indah_ oleh Sasuke.

_Tipikal wanita pemaksa._

"Terserahmu, _onna._"

Dengan tersenyum riang, Sakura segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh hijau panas yang akan dibuatnya dengan segenap cinta.

Setelah Sakura sudah tidak terlihat, Sasuke memutuskan melihat-lihat isi rumah Haruno. Rumah ini lebih codong ke nuansa barat, beda dengan rumah Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan keaslian adat rumah Jepang pada umumnya.

Di atas sebuah buffet, terletak sebuah foto berbingkai. Foto itu berisi 5 orang anak kecil, salah satunya Sakura senidir. Berarti ini foto lama milik Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Tapi bukan wajah Sakura yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan wajah tersenyum seorang gadis yang sedang malu-malu seraya memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Gadis teraneh tapi termanis yang seumur-umur hidupnya pernah dilihat dengan bola mata Sasuke sendiri.

Gadis yang tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi senyumannya berhasil menimbulkan getar di hati pangeran Uchiha. Mumpung Sakura belum muncul, bolehlah dia melihat wajah gadis pemalu itu lebih lama.

CRING CRING CRING

Ups! Lonceng di depan rumah berbunyi, berarti ada orang! Buru-buru Sasuke menaruh kembali foto itu sebelum Sakura kembali dari dapur untuk membuka pintu. Dan ternyata benar dugaan Sasuke. Sakura langsung berlari dari dapur menuju ke pintu depan.

"Hai! Chotto matte ne~"

Membuka pintu, Sakura mempersilahkan tamu atau pasien –entahlah- segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Merasa penasaran karena suara tamu tersebut adalah suara seorang perempuan, dan juga tangisan nyaring seorang bocah laki-laki.

Diliriknya dari balik tirai, dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke!

Perempuan yang datang tadi adalah…

Gadis pemalu di foto jadul Sakura yang berhasil menggetarkan hati batu milik Sasuke Uchiha!

Oh! Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Mendatanginya lalu mencium tangannya kayaknya seorang gentlemen barat? Tidak, tidak. Absolutely NO!

Menatapi gadis itu sampai dia sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikannya? Tidak! Bisa-bisa ia dianggap lelaki mesum! Jatuhlah martabat keluarga Uchiha!

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Masih sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai cara jitu menyapa si gadis pemalu, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan seorang anak kecil yang berada di samping gadis bermata putih keunguan dengan rambut biru dongker itu.

Tiba-tiba…

"Huweeeee! Kakiku SAKIIIT!" teriak bocah laki-laki bergigi ompong yang memakai syal putih panjang. Seketika itu pula, mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat si bocah. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja berkeringat.

_Ano kozo wa…_

Jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih kencang dari biasanya saat pikiran _itu _terlintas di kepala berisi otak genius miliknya.

_Itu…_

_._

_Itu bukan putranya kan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Saat Sakura sudah pergi ke klinik di sebelah yang menempel dengan rumah Haruno, Hinata berjalan ke ruang tamu karena Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar.

Bermaksud menghanngatkan dirinya di depan perapian, seorang pria berambut hitam dan warna bola mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, datang menghampiri Hinata. Kalau boleh mengakui, pria ini terukur tampan, _sangat _tampan. Belum lagi aura dingin yang semakin menambah pesona pria itu.

"Kau si-siapa?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"A-apa... ada y-yang bisa kubantu?"

"Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

_**Wew! Akhirnya berhasil Natsu update! Sudah otak mandet ide, minder lagi! Habis, fi-fic karangan para senpai keren banget! Langsung deh, nyali Natsu langsung menciut :p**_

_**Stop with the curcol, Natsu mau ngebales review-review dari unlog-in readers:**_

_Mery chan: makasih review-nya~ uhuhuhu, beres, berees.. pokoknya ini happy ending deh! _

_Ulva-chan: makasih review-nya~ oohohoh tentu, tentu… pasti happy ending, kok. 100% guarantee!_

_Gini, bang Sas kan ngambil tentang kemasyarakatan :D jadi riset tentang kehidupan social masyarakat gitu~_

_Miss rukawa: makasih review-nya~ okeh! Natsu juga gak kuat kok. Maklum, ane Hina-Hime lover!_

_N: nanti ada part tersendiri Neji. Makasih ya review-nya~ xD_

_ryu uchiha: makasih review-nya yaa~ yup! Sasgay the savior!*ups*_

_Yo'i! tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Jeng jeng jeng~_

_Kim ji jae: makasih review-nya~ _

_-Sasuke: Hn. Tenang saja.-_

_**Woookeh! Selesai Natsu ngetik fic ini, Natsu akan segera lanjutin Tetangga Cantik! (kalau yang belum tahu TC, silahkan dibaca dan di-review yaa~)**_

_**Oh iya, ada yang mau ide baru untuk fic? Pas banget Natsu dapet ide yang MUNGKIN bagus untuk SasuHina. Kalau ada yang mau adopsi ide Natsu, silahkan PM! XD**_

_**PS: JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YANG BUANYAAAAAK**_


End file.
